In The Morning
by Ryantd
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang bercerita tentang kelakuan Kim Taehyung di pagi hari. BTS/Vkook/


**Title :**

In The Morning

 **Pair :**

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning :**

BL, fiction, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

Jeon Jungkook berani bertaruh bahwa separuh dari populasi manusia di bumi pasti lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan pagi hari dengan tidur panjang sampai siang. Tak peduli cuaca sedang panas atau hujan atau ada invasi _zombie_ sekalipun, tidur akan selalu menjadi pilihan pertama Jungkook untuk sarana menghabiskan hari liburnya yang hanya ia temui satu kali dalam seminggu.

Jungkook telah menyusun rancangan _kegiatan_ yang akan ia lakukan di hari minggu; _tidur-bangun-makan-nonton TV-makan-baca komik-makan cemilan-berbaring malas di sofa-tidur-makan-tidur-main game-tidur-makan-tidur-makan-main PS-lalu tidur lagi_.

Kelihatan tidak produkif, tapi– _persetan_ , Jungkook mana peduli. Jungkook sangat membutuhkan satu hari penuh untuk libur.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan di hari minggu selain tidur _ngusel_ di dada kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan lekuk wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan menutup mata dengan khidmat, menikmati simfoni indah berupa dentuman pelan dari jantung Taehyung yang terbalut rusuknya yang kurus. Menyelingakkan lengannya di balik punggung Taehyung dan mendesah nyaman. Hembus napas Taehyung teratur dan menyapu wajahnya dengan halus, mengirim suhu hangat yang nyaman yang selalu mengantarnya tidur dan menyambutnya ketika bangun. Ketika hari-harinya sibuk dan membuatnya kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk bernapas normal, berdua dan terlelap di satu ranjang bersama Kim Taehyung bagaikan obat dari segala kesesakannya. Dan di pagi hari, ketika Jeon Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya untuk pertama kali setelah bergelung dalam bunga tidur, Jungkook merasa masih terjebak dalam indahnya mimpi ketika wajah inosen kekasihnya menyambut kedua mutiara hitamnya.

Jungkook mendongak, mengamati detail wajah si pemuda Kim lurus-lurus dan dalam hati memuji pahatan Tuhan yang terlihat nyata dan lebih dari sekadar kata 'indah'. Begitu elok sampai tak mampu diungkapkan oleh frasa. Kedua manik _hazel_ sehangat hutan mahoni yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam, dinaungi sepasang alis tebal yang melengkung indah. Pahatan hidung yang bangir dan tegas dengan belah bibir merah muda _kissable_ yang manis yang membuat Jungkook selalu merindukan kelembutan dan narkotika yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Kim Taehyung adalah refleksi nyata dari semua hal yang Jungkook kagumi keindahannya. Terkekeh pelan, Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya dengan iseng, mengecup sepintas bibir terkatup itu dengan singkat dan sehalus kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengganggu tidur si pemuda Kim.

Namun Jungkook masih belum cukup lembut, karena bola mata Kim Taehyung tampak bergerak-gerak di balik kelopaknya, menggeliat seperti ulat dan menggerung malas seperti dengkuran anak kucing yang menggemaskan. Jungkook tanpa sadar menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, mengamati Kim Taehyung yang menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauhinya tapi kemudian menarik pinggang Jungkook dan kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook lantas mendesah lirih. " _Morn',_ Kook," ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di perpotongan lehernya.

Tengkuk Jungkook meremang halus, semu tipis kemerahan mewarnai kedua pipinya. Taehyung sekali lagi memberikannya satu kecupan dengan durasi yang sedikit lebih lama, menjadikan Jungkook menjauhkan lehernya lantaran geli. Mencebikkan bibirnya, Kim Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah tak terima. Sementara Jungkook terkekeh pelan manakala melihat Taehyung yang memeluknya semakin erat dan sekali lagi meletakkan wajahnya di leher Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook terulur dan merengkuh tengkuk Taehyung, mengusap helai coklatnya dengan lembut dan menghisap aroma rambutnya yang menyegarkan bagai sebuah kebutuhan, terhanyut dalam wangi herbal Korea dalam shampoo yang biasa dipakai kekasihnya.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat wajah mereka sejajar dan tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman manis yang memabukkan. Sejenak Jungkook terkesiap, namun hisapan pelan di bibir bawahnya membuat Jungkook menutup matanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Membiarkan lengan kurus Taehyung merengkuh pinggangnya dan lidah hangat si pemuda Kim menghapus sisa saliva di bibirnya. Taehyung tersenyum, sepintas tampak lugu dan inosen. Memerangkap segela atensi Jungkook pada sebaris senyum kotak yang bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu. "Aku baru ingat," ucapnya setengah geli, "tadi aku bangun gara-gara ada seekor kelinci yang mencium bibirku, 'kan?"

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, mengkhianati pipinya yang merona dengan meninju perut Taehyung di bawah selimut. Kim Taehyung mengaduh pelan, mengusap perutnya yang ngilu dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Taehyung dan menarik selimut sebatas leher, meringkuk defensif. Niatnya Jungkook mau masa bodo dan tidur lagi. Tapi lengan Taehyung yang menelusup di perutnya dan tubuh yang perlahan mendekat sehingga punggung dan dada saling bertabrakan membuat Jungkook mendecak kalah. Perlahan menengok ke belakang, mendapati wajah kekasihnya sangat dekat hingga napas mereka bertubrukan dan saling menerpa wajah masing-masing. Akhirnya Jungkook membalik tubuhnya lagi dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka sekali lagi.

Taehyung menunduk dan mengecup kedua matanya yang terpejam, terkekeh kecil saat Jungkook mengerang geli. "Bajingan–hyung, hentikan itu–" Namun Taehyung tak acuh dan mengecup Jungkook yang masih menutup matanya berulang kali, membuat Jungkook memberontak dari rengkuhan lengannya. "–Hyung, aku masih ngantuk, astaga–biarkan aku tidur lagi."

Tapi Taehyung menggeleng dengan manis. Sekali lagi mengabaikan rontaan Jungkook dan mengecup wajah pemuda Jeon itu lagi berulang kali. "Jangan berani berbohong bilang mau tidur, padahal gara-gara siapa aku bangun dan mengganggumu seperti ini, huh?" kelakar Taehyung setengah terkekeh.

Jungkook mendengus kesal dan mendesah kalah, membiarkan Kim Taehyung mengusel di lehernya dan mengecupi titik arterinya. Memejamkan mata dan meresapi hembus napas kekasihnya yang hangat. Sejenak hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam alam khayalnya manakala gagal seketika saat kecupan Kim Taehyung tak lagi dirasakannya, alih-alih lumatan bibir yang membuat lehernya terasa basah oleh saliva.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan beringsut menjauh, "Brengsek!" mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya dengan telak mengenai kepala Kim Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian yang menyebalkan, Jungkook beringsut dari ranjang dan kabur ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua butir telur. Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang keranjingan memasak. Ia lebih suka memasak sesuatu yang mudah dibuat. _Well_ , atau lebih tepat disebut pemalas yang malas susah. Jadilah Jungkook hanya membuat _omelet_ yang rasanya kadang asin kadang hambar.

Hampir saja Jungkook terlonjak dan melemparkan teflon di tangannya ketika ada sepasang lengan yang memenjara pinggangnya. Aroma familiar yang menyapa hidungnya membuat Jungkook menghela napas, enggan hanya untuk segera berbalik dan mengacuhkan Kim Taehyung yang sedang _cuddling_ di pagi hari. Menumpukan kepala coklatnya di pundak dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Jungkook menghembuskan napas jengah walau ia sendiri tak berniat melepaskannya. "Hyung, lepaskan atau aku akan melemparkan teflon ini ke wajahmu." dengusnya.

Dirasakannya Taehyung menggeleng. " _Ani_ ," cetusnya keras kepala, "Jungkookie yang sedang _ngambek_ sangat menggemaskan, makanya aku tidak mau melewatkannya dan terus mengganggumu." kekehnya geli.

"Bajingan," Jungkook mengumpat, menahan tangannya sendiri yang gatal ingin melemparkan teflon panas dengan pipi bersemu tipis.

Dan ketika dua piring _omelet_ telah tersedia di atas piring, mereka akan bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara pagi seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Dengan Kim Taehyung yang menyandar di dada Jungkook dan terus mengganggunya sepanjang acara pagi. Kemudian saat Jungkook sudah tak bisa menoleransi gencatan gangguan Taehyung yang mulai menggelikan, sepasang lengan Jungkook yang terbentuk lebih baik dari sang dominan akan mendorong tubuh kurus itu menjauh hingga menubruk lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk yang lumayan keras.

Taehyung meringis, mengusap punggungnya yang baru saja menghantam lantai ubin. "Bedebah busuk, bisa tidak sih kau sedikit lembut padaku?" dengusnya kesal, perlahan beirngsut naik ke atas sofa seraya meringis.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir tidak bisa," cetusnya tak acuh, "lagipula, kau harus ingat kalau kau hanya bebas mendominasiku di ranjang saja."

Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur lagi," ucapnya setengah merengek. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan Jungkook yang terbaring malas dan mendengung kesal ketika Jungkook tak kunjung bergerak. "Ayo, Kook~ ayo kita tidur lagi~"

Aish, imutnya.

Kim Taehyung dengan bibir mencebik dan ujung mata turun serta tatapan memelas adalah satu dari sekian banyak racun mematikan yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya lemah seketika sehingga langsung menuruti kemauannya. Dan jika Jungkook tak sedang dalam mode usil, mungkin ia akan termakan dengan mulus. Maka Jungkook menggeleng afirmatif, sudut bibirnya bergetar menahan senyum melihat Taehyung yang masih saja melancarkan aegyo menggemaskan yang membuat Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa.

Namun ketika Kim Taehyung telah memasang wajah serius, aegyo sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahnya. Berdiri dan mengangkat Jungkook yang seketika tersentak semudah mengangkat helai bulu dan membantingnya dengan keras di atas ranjang yang masih berantakan. Merangkak naik dan memerangkap seutuhnya nalar Jungkook dengan satu untaian seringai dan aura predatorik khas dominan yang otoriter.

"Nah, sekarang menurutlah, Chagi." desis Kim Taehyung di perpotongan lehernya, menjadikan Jungkook mengutuk dalam hati.

Sialan. Kim Taehyung dan segala tingkahnya di pagi hari.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Abis yang nyesek-nyesek, sekarang kita geser ke yang _sweet-sweet_.

Lagi iseng lihat foto dan video-video lama Bangtan bareng temen dan nemu video pas nih duo maknae lagi tidur barengan. Temen saya yang langsung ngasih chalenge bikin drabble singkat yang begonya saya terima cuma karena iming-iming ditraktir buku di Gramedia. Duh, betapa bodohnya hambaMu ya Tuhan yang sedang PTS tapi malah langsung ngetik pas pulang sekolah.

Karena bikinnya kilat, moga-moga aja dapet _feel_ -nya. Lagi iseng nyoba bikin fanfic yang _sweet_ , semoga aja ada yang suka juga.

Nah, silakan yang sukarela fav, follow dan review.

Budayakanlah tinggalkan jejak karena manusia selalu meninggalkan jejak. Ibaratnya kaya kita lagi papasan sama doi tapi cuma dapet lirikan doang. Hehe.

 _Anyeong~ RnR!_


End file.
